Pudding's New Pet
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Taruto makes a new Chimera Anima, but this one seems to share some of it's creator's feelings for a certain Mew Mew...


**Pudding's New Pet**

Taruto was attacking the Mews solo today- after nagging Kisshu and Pai until they both shouted, "FINE! But we're not dragging your sorry butt back after you get creamed!"

"Thanks for the support," Taruto said sarcastically, and teleported off.

He teleported to a large park, and looked over at a pond. Spotting a large frog, he sent a Chimera parasite at it, and it turned into a frog the size of a large dog, with horns and blue eyes.

_Today's the day I make that monkey girl cry, _Taruto thought, as he heard running footsteps. He and the Chimera frog turned to see the Mews running up.

"Jeez, that thing is hideous, Taruto," Mint said. "Where do you come up with these things?"

"None of your business," Taruto snapped.

"Pudding thinks it's kawaii, na no da," Pudding said happily. "Does it have a name?"

"NO! And it's not supposed to be 'kawaii'!" Taruto screamed.

To Taruto's shock (and irritation) Pudding walked right up to his Chimera frog, and said, "Would you like a name?"

The frog nodded, and licked her face. "I'm going to name you Peropero!" Pudding said. The frog licked her again, and nuzzled her. She giggled.

Taruto was watching this open-mouthed, until Ichigo said mockingly, "I guess your pet just became Pudding's new pet! I didn't know you were into giving gifts, runt."

"It's not a gift, you old hag!" Taruto shrieked- then got licked by his own Chimera. The Mews burst out laughing, and Taruto snarled, then teleported off. Little did he know, Kisshu had been spying on him, and had teleported back to tell Pai before him.

So when Taruto teleported back to the ship, he found Kisshu and Pai waiting for him, and they were both smirking. "You saw that, didn't you?" Taruto asked grouchily.

"Yep!" Kisshu said gleefully. "Your Chimera seems to share your feelings for the little monkey!"

Taruto glared at him, and Kisshu just burst out laughing. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" he laughed.

"Taruto, we know you like Mew Pudding, but at least try not to give her more weapons," Pai said, snickering.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Taruto screamed.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious!" Kisshu snickered. Suddenly his cell phone rang, and seeing it was Ichigo, he picked up, turning on speakerphone. "Hi Koneko-chan, what's up?" he asked.

"_Pudding wants to know what she should feed her new pet," _Ichigo said. _"I don't suppose you would know what Chimera frogs eat?"_

"Judging by the looks of that thing, it's probably a meat-eater," Kisshu said. "If you give it a steak once a day, it should be happy. And it might eat bugs on its own, too."

"_I'm not sure Pudding can afford steak," _Ichigo said worriedly.

"I'll have Taruto go steal a bunch, and she can freeze what she doesn't need right away," Kisshu said.

"_Great, thanks," _Ichigo said.

"Anything else?" Kisshu asked.

"_Nope, I'll go tell Pudding Taruto will be bringing some food for Peropero," _Ichigo said. _"That's what she named it- though she claims it's a him, not an it."_

Kisshu started laughing again, and Ichigo giggled, then hung up. "Well, Taruto, go get the steaks," Pai said.

"It's the middle of the day, I can't steal when there are lots of people there," Taruto said. "Don't we have a steak in the fridge?"

"Oh right," Kisshu said. "Alright, you can bring that one to Pudding, and then go get more after the store closes."

"Why do I have to bring it?" Taruto moaned.

"It's your creation, so it's technically your responsibility," Kisshu said. "But since it has a new home, you just have to feed it, not take care of it."

"Mmph," Taruto said grouchily, and went to the kitchen. He found the steak in the fridge, then put it in a bag, and teleported to Pudding's house.

When he got there, however, he found Pudding standing in front of the frog thing, yelling at Ryou. Taruto hid nearby to eavesdrop.

"Pudding, that thing could be dangerous!" Ryou said.

"Peropero is sweet, not dangerous," Pudding said. "Pudding won't let Ryou dissect her new friend."

Peropero squeaked, alarmed. Pudding gently patted his head. "Pudding won't let Ryou hurt Peropero," she said. "Peropero is safe with Pudding."

Peropero licked her again. "Pudding, you can't keep that thing," Ryou said.

"Ryou can't control Pudding's life outside of the Café," Pudding said. "Besides, Ryou has no powers. Pudding does. How does Ryou expect to control Pudding?"

"I created you, there's no reason why I can't destroy you too," Ryou said.

This, for some reason he didn't understand, caused Taruto to snap, and he flew over, placing himself between Ryou and Pudding. "I won't let you hurt Pudding," Taruto said.

Ryou just smirked. "What are YOU going to do to me?" he asked. "You can't even control your own monsters!"

Taruto made a hand gesture, and plants shot up from the sidewalk, twining around Ryou's legs. "Maybe not, but I CAN control plants," Taruto said. He made another gesture, and large thorns grew on the vines, which had successfully tied Ryou up, making it impossible for him to move. Taruto smirked, and snapped his fingers. Ryou disappeared, still tied up in thorny vines.

Taruto turned to Pudding, who glomped him. "Thanks for saving Pudding!" she said happily.

"Uh…. sure…." Taruto said. "I brought some food for Peropero, and according to Kisshu I'm responsible for getting food for him."

"Thanks Taru-Taru!" Pudding said.

Taruto took the steak out of the bag, and held it out to Peropero, who slurped the whole thing up with his long tongue. As he chewed it up with his fangs, he made a contented purring noise. "Aww….. isn't he CUTE, Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked.

"Um…. I guess….." Taruto said.

Pudding smiled happily. "Would Taru-Taru like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Does dinner involve candy?" Taruto asked hopefully- and blushed as Pudding giggled.

"Candy is after dinner," she said. "Come on, Taru-Taru!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

_**Meanwhile, with Pai and Kisshu: **_"I bet the runt decided to eat with his girlfriend," Kisshu said. "More for us, right?"

"Right," Pai said, and the two Cyniclons started their dinner.

_**A while later: **_Taruto teleported into the kitchen looking insanely happy, and Pai asked wearily, "Did you get candy?"

"Yup!" Taruto said happily. "Pudding gave it to me. She says she'll give me more every time I come over for dinner!"

Kisshu and Pai groaned and teleported out, leaving Taruto confused, but still happy that he had candy. He went back to his room, and started eating.

Pai and Kisshu, meanwhile, had decided that stopping Taruto was useless, and were currently trying to get Ichigo to let them spend the night.

**I just ran out of ideas. Sorry this is so short, but I thought it would be fun, so I hope you like it too!**


End file.
